


A Mother's Sacrifice

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Access Animus...Begin Regression [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed (2016) - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Mary and Joseph Lynch knew what could happen, what would happen, but they held out. Held out for their son.





	A Mother's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon's Used:
> 
> -Mary and Joseph Lynch were subjects in Vidic's first Animus program.
> 
> -Mary did go through the memories of Aguilar de Nerha.
> 
> -Mary synchronized with Arno Dorian, and is the reason Abstergo had his memories.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Née Mckye is indeed Mary Lynch's maiden name. Her surname is French, and according to Aguilar's bloodline, Arno Dorian's daughter Laura Clemens married a née Mckye before going to America. Where the family name would be involved with the Louisiana Brotherhood(by canon wiki) and 19th century western America(by photos shown in the film of the née Mckye).

_Mary née Mckye was a hippie as some might say. A child of the sixties, of the Greatest Generation, raised as a growing young woman in the prime of the seventies. Mary hated the wars, and perhaps if she was like her mother she would have been a nurse or even bolder a doctor. But Mary has other plans. Living life to the fullest, because if the radio and news tells her anything it is that war never truly ends. Human violence is nature. The evolution of man, however advanceful, will bring destruction._

_It almost makes her angry when she meets Joseph Lynch in a tiny coffee shop. He is a soldier, one who wielded a gun only months before he was honorable discharged. Mary should hate him, argue with every word that leaves his lips, but she finds herself being rather stoic instead._

_He calls her flower, splits their bill on coffee, and leaves her with a butter cup in her hair and a pair of dog tags in her hand._

_She doesn't plan on seeing him again. She doesn't really want to see Joseph Lynch again, but the world is cruel and the fates are unkind._

_In 1976, Mary and Joseph Lynch are taken by Abstergo Industries._

_If you had told Mary about genetic memories and Assassins and Templars and secret wars between cults she would have laughed. Sadly, there is no laughter within the cold grey and white walls of Abstergo. Only days filled with short meals a trips to that machine-the Animus._

_Day 1: Mary awakens to scientist and is placed within the Animus to go through the memories of her ancestor Aguilar de Nerha. The Animus is new, relatively untested, so the memories she sees are quick flashes. The heat of the sun beneath a crystal clear blue sky from long ago before pollution. Then she feels an onslaught of textures beneath her finger tips-warm sand, rich spider silk, rough wood laced with wet crimson blood. It is overwhelming, she thinks that she must be puking, she must be, but then things slow. Then there is a woman with markings upon her face and vivid blue eyes, a blue hood covering her features. Emotions run across her face-Mary can barely seperate them-sadness, pain, regret. Then in a quick snap the woman grabs a hand and sinks the blade into her neck._

_When Mary awakens she gets sick all over herself until the scientist pull her out completely._

_Day 43: Joseph is here too. There are others of course, but none that Mary knows from before. Before, such an odd concept after being locked away from the world, but she remembers Joseph. Remembers the bright yellow butter cup and those warm cups of coffee that they had both paid for. They speak in hushed tones as Joseph is convinced that they are listening in. He tells her of England, of London, from a time that she only read about in books. The Industrial Revolution, the Victorian Era, the Knights Templar. They want Joseph for the memories of a man named Victor Lynch, a Templar working for a man named Crawford Starrick. Joseph says that they want his memories so they can find higher ranking Templars, their descendants, and Assassins-_

_She tells him of her first experience with Aguilar de Nerha, before she tells him of the one she has gone through ever since then. A man named Arno Victor Dorian. An Assassin that loved a Templar that's vivid blue eyes seemed familiar to Mary. And if Mary can see an Assassin love a Templar, than surely a hippie can have feelings for a vietnam soldier._

_Days mean nothing, it has surely been years, and Mary is unoffically married to Joseph Lynch._

_The night she tells him of her pregnancy they know that they must escape, and they do._

_They just didn't know the cost then._

_The year is 1988 and their son Callum is a bright boy. He is rather rough around the edges, no doubt from their constant moving ever since his birth. New Mexico, Southern California, Texas, Nevada, Mexico. They move because they must and Mary tries to make sure that being nomadic every two years doesn't impact Cal. They listen to old country music together, go out in search of bull skulls beneath the desert heat, and Mary tells him stories. It is constant and Mary hopes that it helps, but her son still goes off in the middle of the day. Coming back with cuts and bruises._

_But their imperfect fairytale of a life is drawing to an end with every spike of Abstergo activity. Mary tries to ignore it, tries to think positive as she once had, bit when Joseph comes home from work early she knows._

_Mary collapes onto the kitchen table, digging her nails into the plastic table top, before she falls back into the plastic and metal chair. The world speeds at an impossible pace before sinking to a slow speed. It makes her feel sick; another Animus session coming to an end. Only Joseph placing his hand on her shoulder snaps her back into reality. "They're coming, Mary. We have no time to run. Not with Cal gone."_

_"We always talked about-we used to have a plan-please, please, please, please~" Her voice is shaking, cracking like ice against warm water, and it is only then that she registers her own sobs. If they did not end their lives then they would end up in Abstergo again with Dr. Warren Vidic and Alan Rikkin and his demented young daughter. If they end their lives then everything that was their sons life would mean-no, no, no. Mary shakes her head and tells herself that Cal will survive. He reminds her of Aguilar, and if her experience meant anything then-_

_Their son would survive, with or without them._

_Mary remembers her first Animus session. Remembers the sacrifice of the blue eyed womans life. She knows what must be done._

_Joseph takes her hidden blade, and she places her hand on top of his own._

_"I forgive you."_

_"I love you."_

_"We both know how this ends."_

_"Please, Joseph."_

_Mary can feel the blue eyed womans necklace drop against her hand in her final moments._

_Cal will take it._

_Cal will be strong._


End file.
